Sing Clementine
by PiaFanFiction
Summary: Kenny choose to let life pass. He was supposed to take care of Clementine. Instead she is taking care of him.


Clementine tries to grab Kenny's hand, but her hands are shaking like crazy, and her vision is blurred because of all the tears. She finds his hand firmly on his own stomach and grabs it and holds it tightly into herself. It is _cold_, and she can see the veins protrude far out from the skin, which is now only very gray and dull. Sometimes some tears even falls on it. She don't know if it's her's or God's, because she can't feel her own face from the cold.

She inhales a deep, long breath before she tries to speak again, but her breath gets stuck in her throat, and she just sits there and thinks about nothing. Only listening to the howling wind outside the little garage that someone probably owned some years ago, and the voices that speaks to her.

She don't know if _they_ are there, but she will probably find out if she's crazy or not when _he_ has gone to heaven. He_ was _going to heaven. If not, God must have mistaken the old man for something that is not good. Kenny was a good man.

She moves gently on his cap, so she can look at his face, and his _eye _that once up on a time was there. He did it for her. He took the radio, so she wouldn't get into trouble. Instead she got _him_ into trouble. It almost killed him.

_She almost killed him._

But not today. Today something else killed him. She knows and will always know that he was broke inside, that he would never be the same again, even if Katja and Duck would have made it. She knows that every _human_ being in this world is being killed a little bit every day. It would never turn out fine. But it wasn't a walker that killed him. It wasn't a hunter. It wasn't Clementine, no. Not today.

It was himself.

He always said he would look after her. Take care of her if something happend. Instead she is taking care of him. She don't want him to die. But she guesses that he wasn't strong enough. _She_ never was. She couldn't even deliver Rebecca's baby. Luke and Nick never showed up, and Sarah...

She killed herself to.

They found her wrecked in a basement after hearing a girly cry, and since Clementine showed her how to shot a gun, she now has a bad conscience bearing on her shoulders. But it's not the first time.

Clementine puts her hand right over Kenny's mouth to check if he is still breathing. Just then, he moves a little bit. Her breath gets stuck in her throat again, but this time she manage to speak.

''You're alive.'' Her voice hasn't been used in many hours, and it barely seems like she can talk.

He opens his one eye and gives her a little cough. ''Hey darlin', you alright?''

It didn't sound like a question, more like he just found an answer to himself. But Clementine wasn't ok. She was broken, and he knew it. The tears tries to get out of her eyes. So she gives Kenny's hand a little squeeze before letting go.

''Why?'' She looks him straight in the eye. His one and only eye at that moment, is full of answers, but he just won't tell. ''There's somethin' great about lettin' go, Clementine.''

Clementine's rage is raising inside and she can't help but to punch the broken and bruised man in the shoulder. ''You are selfish, Kenny! That's what you are!''

She does it over and over again till the man grabs her hands and she falls down right in his chest. Angry tears falls down on the fabric of his shirt. They don't exchange words in a long time. But this time Kenny speaks up.

''Sing a song to me.'' His voice is calm and her heart acts up. It's probably not long until she is alone. She sits up beside him and starts humming on a song, but gets frustrated when she don't remember a single song. She lets out a little scream.

''I don't know no song!'' She puts her face in her hands and kicks with her feet in the air. When she can't get the bad energy out, she sits down, still, and tries to stay calm and control her own breathing. Kenny does nothing but watch her and takes a hold of her hand. ''Speak from your heart.'' Kenny tells her. She holds his hand tightly to herself again, and starts singing a low tune.

''_Cold outside,''_

''_Climbing all these mountains,''_

''_It's only you..and me,'' _She stops for a moment and inhales a quick breath.

''_Hard to know,''_

''_If you are here beside me,''_

''_If it's you, or..._'' She turns her head to Kenny, but..

''_...Lee._'' ..he is already gone.

Clementine pulls her knees up to her chest and starts crying silently. The only thing she can hear outside is the.._ things. _If they get her, she won't be _afraid._


End file.
